Theater im Kamiya-Dôjô
by antychan
Summary: *Shonen Ai* Zwei völlig durchgeknallte Mädels (mehr oder weniger beispielhaft für alle weiblichen Bishonen-Lover unter uns) tauchen bei Kenshin & Co. auf, und zwingen- ähh, *bitten* sie, mit ihnen ein Theaterstück einzustudieren...


TITEL: Theater im Kamiya-Dôjô (1/1)  
  
AUTOR: Antigone (antigone@everymail.net)  
  
SERIE: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Ich liebe Kenshin, ich mag Sano... ^^  
  
KATEGORIE: Comedy, Parody  
  
FEEDBACK: Ja, bitte!! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
Die Welt von Rurouni Kenshin gehört Nobuhiro Watsuki,   
Shônen Jump, und noch diversen anderen Personen und   
Institutionen, deren Namen ich nicht kenne - auf alle   
Fälle nicht mir!! Ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen, hatte   
ein bißchen (viel) Spaß, und bringe sie (mehr oder weniger)   
unversehrt zurück...  
SHAMPOO und ANTY gehören allerdings mir (ähh, uns ^^)!!   
We're our own persons!  
  
SUMMARY:  
Zwei völlig durchgeknallte Mädels (mehr oder weniger   
beispielhaft für alle weiblichen Bishonen-Lover unter uns)   
tauchen bei Kenshin & Co. auf, und zwingen- ähh, *bitten*   
sie, mit ihnen ein Theaterstück einzustudieren...   
  
  
SONSTIGES (für Kenshin Unerfahrene):  
- "Batto Romance" sind Kenshin-Yaoi-Doujinshi  
- Shishio ist Kenshins Erzfeind: Hat einen Haufen fieser   
Kämpfer als Untertanen, und ist aufgrund diverser   
Entstellungen stets wie eine Mumie angezogen.  
- Bei Kaoru im Dôjô ist Kenshins Hauptaufgabe, die Wäsche  
zu waschen.  
  
  
Zu dieser Geschichte gibt es ein Sequel; u.a. zu finden  
hier: http://antychan.tripod.com/poetry/chaos.txt  
  
  
Idealistische Anmerkung am Rande:  
Mit der Alten Rechtschreibung (TM) möchte die Autorin Zeichen   
setzten -- Nieder mit der neuen Orthographie!! Es lebe die FAZ!!  
  
Have Fun! :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Theater im Kamiya-Dôjô  
Eine "Rurouni Kenshin" Fanfic (wohl eher Parodie... ^_^)  
© Antigone; September 1999  
  
  
  
Die Charaktere:  
  
ANTY: Völlig durchgeknallte Neunzehnjährige;   
Autorin des ganzen Schlamassels hier, nach   
eigenem Ermessen "manchmal launisch und   
arrogant" ... *Schweißtropfen* ... "gelegentlich auch   
herrschsüchtig" ... *kein Kommentar* Hat eine   
heimliche Leidenschaft für Yaoi Ohohoho!!!, hält   
Kenshin außerdem für das "perfekte Mädchen",   
dessen (perfekte) große Liebe sich direkt vor ihren ...   
ähm... *seinen* Augen befindet. Kam nicht   
drumherum, dies bei der Rollenverteilung   
durchblicken zu lassen...  
  
SHAMPOO: Genauso durchgeknallte Neunzehnjährige,   
ihres Zeichens Autorin, die es liebt, an zwanzig   
Geschichten gleichzeitig zu arbeiten... leidet laut   
Anty an "Konzeptlosigkeit" ["Wahhaaa - nicht   
schlagen Shampoo... autsch...!!!"], die allerdings bei   
Parodien nicht zu sehr ins Gewicht fällt... Liebhaberin   
von Yaoi Ahahaha!!! !!! Hilft Anty dabei, die   
Kamiya-Dôjô Clique an den Rand des   
Nervenzusammenbruchs zu bringen... (oder etwas   
weiter?!)  
  
HIMURA KENSHIN: Hilflose rothaarige Schönheit,   
mit Haut wie Alabaster, Augen in denen man   
versinken möchte, der Figur einer Porzellanpuppe,   
sanftem Wesen [SHAMPOO: "Du schweifst ab!!!"] ["ICH   
schreib diese Fanfic, klar?!"] ... seufz ... wird von   
uns unter vielen "Oro?!" Ausrufen gezwungen, das   
Aschenputtel zu spielen... Harhar!!!  
  
SAGARA SANOSUKE: Laut, ungehobelt, verfressen,   
bärenstark - [SHAMPOO: "Aber gu-hut-aus-seh-  
hend...!!!"] [*Sternchen in den Augen* "Ja, perfekt für   
Kensh-"] [SHAMPOO: "Psst, wenn die vor Beginn der   
Proben rauskriegen, was du vor hast, springen sie   
womöglich noch ab!"] ... ... ... gecastet als Prinz...   
Hehehehehe  
  
KAORU: Herrscherin über das Dôjô (inoffiziell UND   
offiziell); Kenshins Liebchen (offiziell), doch ihre   
Gefühle sind nur vorgetäuscht (inoffiziell). [SHAMPOO:   
"Wieso nur vorgetäuscht?"] ["Klappe, klar?!"] Von uns   
vorgesehen als eine von Aschenputtels   
Stiefschwestern...  
  
MISAO: Eigenwillig, lebhaft, mit einem Hang zu   
cholerischen Ausbrüchen... *Schweißtopfen*   
Vorgesehen als zweite Stiefschwester von   
Aschenputtel...  
  
MEGUMI: Gemein, hinterhältig, durchtrieben,   
oberfies - [SHAMPOO: "Nicht die Rolle - die   
Darstellerin!"] ["Ups..."] ... ein guter Kerl; als Ärztin   
unentbehrlich für die Truppe - [SHAMPOO: "Meinst du,   
die kann auch Nervenkranke kurieren?"] [*scharf*   
"Was soll das denn heißen?!"] [SHAMPOO: "Reg dich ab!   
Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob unsere Proben nicht   
psychische Schäden hinterlassen könnten..."]   
Megumi - gecastet als böse Stiefmutter...  
  
AOSHI: Tja, da gibt's nur eins zu sagen - [SHAMPOO:   
"Extrem gutaussehend, extrem gutaussehend!!"]   
[MISAO: "Und mein Eigentum!"] ["Wer hat dich denn   
gefragt?!"]  
In der Rolle von Kenshins... uhm... gutem ~Paten~...  
  
YAHIKO: Ex-Taschendieb, ein rotzfreches Balg, und   
weil's so gut paßt *kein Kommentar* von uns   
gecastet als Taube... [YAHIKO: "Was?! Wie könnt ihr   
widerlichen, oberfiesen Weibsbilder es wagen?!?!"]   
["Shampoo?"] [SHAMPOO: "Hm?"] [YAHIKO: "Ihr Dreckigen,   
ihr!!!"] ["Ist das Taubenkostüm schon fertig?"]   
[SHAMPOO: "Nein."] ["Ich hab gehört, Federn sollen auf   
Teer sehr gut halten..."] [YAHIKO: *gulp*]  
  
  
  
Intro:  
  
Es ist ein warmer Frühlingstag. Die Sonne scheint,   
der Himmel ist strahlend blau, die Vöglein   
zwitschern, und die Clique vom Kamiya Dôjô - he...   
Moment mal... Es ist überhaupt nicht warm!! Es ist   
saukalt, gießt wie aus Eimern, von Gezwitschere   
keine Spur... (da wäre höchstens das Geschnattere   
zwischen Kaoru, Megumi, und Misao; aber das ist   
eine andere Geschichte...)... wie auch immer,   
trotzdem sitzen alle Bewohner des Kamiya Dôjô   
höchst erwartungsvoll im Hauptraum beisammen;   
denn die berühmten [YAHIKO: "Wa-has?!"] ["Klappe,   
Täubchen!"] Schauspielerinnen/ Drehbuchautoren/   
Regisseurinnen SHAMPOO und ANTY sind angereist   
(!!! Endlose Ausrufezeichen !!!), um mit der Truppe   
"Aschenputtel", ein Märchen des Einzelkindes   
[Antys-Nachnamen-einsetzten] einzustudieren... [SHAMPOO:   
"Ähm... war das nicht eigentlich von den Gebrüdern   
Grimm?"] [*zischt* "Das wissen die hier aber nicht!"]   
[SHAMPOO: "Davon abgesehen - wie sind wir eigentlich   
hergekommen? Und wie kommt's, daß wir alle die   
gleiche Sprache sprechen?"] [*Grumml* "Ich hab dich   
da oben als ebenso durchgeknallt beschrieben wie   
mich - also denk dir gefälligst deinen Teil!"]  
  
Wo waren wir... ach ja: SHAMPOO und ANTY sind also   
da, um "Aschenputtel" mit unseren Freunden   
einzustudieren; und gehen nun (diverse   
Diskussionen später) die Rollenverteilung mit ihnen   
durch:  
  
ANTY: Tja, meine Lieben -  
  
SHAMPOO: Sorry, wenn ich dich schon wieder   
unterbreche, aber ich glaube, du guckst zu viele   
Sexmagazine...  
  
KENSHIN: *Fragezeichen im Gesicht* Sex???   
Magazine?  
  
ANTY: *Sternchen in den Augen* Oh Gott, ist er   
nicht süß? So unschuldig!!!  
  
SHAMPOO: Wirklich, wir sind hier nicht bei Lilo   
Wanders...  
  
KAORU: Lilo wer?  
  
SHAMPOO: Lilo Wanders. Moderiert bei uns im   
Fernsehen eine Sendung. Ist eigentlich ein Mann,   
füllt aber nun eine weibliche Rolle aus...  
  
YAHIKO: Ist ja abnormal!  
  
ANTY: *aufgebracht* Nein, ist es nicht!!! ...   
Zugegeben, aussehen wie eine Frau tut er nicht,   
aber ich kenne jemanden, dem das perfekt gelingen   
würde - mit diesen Haaren, diesem wunderschönen   
Gesicht, und Augen wie-  
  
SHAMPOO: *mahnend* Noch ni-hicht!!  
  
ANTY: Ups... hehe... schon klar... noch nicht...  
  
YAHIKO: Was denn?  
  
ANTY: Gleich, Täubchen. Wie auch immer, das ist   
eine gute Überleitung...  
  
SHAMPOO: *Schweißtropfen*  
  
ANTY: ... sprechen wir also über die   
Rollenverteilung...  
  
Shampoo und Anty kramen in ihren Papieren herum,   
finden zwischen Originalscript, Storyboards, und   
ihren Batto Romance Vol. 1 - 10 Dojinshi schließlich   
die gesuchten Aufzeichnungen.  
  
SHAMPOO: So. Das Drehbuch hat ja jeder von euch   
schon gelesen. Fangen wir mal mit der Rolle an,   
über die sich alle schon im Klaren sind: Yahiko ist die   
Taube.  
  
YAHIKO: Ihr gemeinen, häßlichen Hexen! Ich will   
aber nicht!  
  
MEGUMI: Ach komm, das ist immerhin ein wichtiger   
Part. Ohne die Taube hätte der Prinz Aschenputtel   
doch am Ende nicht geheiratet... Ja, wer hat   
eigentlich die Hauptrollen?  
  
MISAO: Ich und Aoshi bestimmt!  
  
AOSHI: ...  
  
ANTY: *wieder Sternchen in den Augen*  
  
SHAMPOO: *hastig* Dazu kommen wir gleich... Nein,   
Misao, tut mir leid - Aoshi wird Aschenputtels   
guten... ahm... 'Paten' spielen.  
  
AOSHI: *murmelt* ...Daß Du betest für uns Sünder...   
Herr, ich danke Dir...  
  
MISAO: Was?!  
  
KAORU: Hört auf, wer will denn streiten?   
  
YAHIKO: ICH!!!  
  
SANO: Verflucht, seid still! Wer sind die Stief-  
schwestern?  
  
  
SHAMPOO: Kaoru und Misao. Und Megumi ist die   
Stiefmutter.  
  
Schweigen breitet sich aus, man kann förmlich   
hören, wie alle am denken sind. Shampoo atmet tief ein,   
Anty grinst, als schließlich allen die Erkenntnis   
nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben steht...  
  
SANO: *sagt, was alle denken* Uhm... also...   
irgendwie sind ja jetzt nur noch Kenshin und ich   
übrig geblieben...  
  
SHAMPOO: Ich will fortfahren -  
  
ANTY: *hibbelig* NEIN!! I-hich! Ich mach das!!!   
Ja, natürlich, Sano! Das ist ja auch der Sinn der   
Sache! Du und Kenshin, ihr seid noch über, und wir   
brauchen noch Aschenputtel und den Prinz! Was   
dich angeht - du bist der Prinz...  
  
SHAMPOO: *nun auch hibbelig* Und Kenshin ist   
Aschenputtel!  
  
KENSHIN: [kollabiert auf dem Fußboden] Oro?!  
  
ANTY: Natürlich! Du bist doch von der ganzen   
Bande hier die Person mit dem schönsten Gesicht   
und der mädchenhaftesten Ausstrahlung!  
  
KENSHIN: Oro?!  
  
KAORU, MISAO, MEGUMI: Wie bitte?!?!  
  
SHAMPOO: *in Verlegenheit* Ähm... wir dachten uns   
außerdem, das zwischen euch dreien aufgrund der   
dunklen Haare mehr Familienähnlichkeit besteht...  
  
KAORU, MISAO, MEGUMI: [etwas beruhigt]  
  
ANTY: *überschwenglich* Jaja, genau! Und   
außerdem... [macht eine dramatische Pause]... darf   
Sano Kenshin dann küssen!!!!!  
  
YAHIKO: Bäh!  
  
KAORU, MISAO, MEGUMI: Wie bitte?!?!  
  
SANO: [schweigt]  
  
KENSHIN: [wird rot]  
  
ANTY: [hüpft herum] Oh Gott, wie süß!! Sieh doch   
mal, wie rot er wird! Wie in diesen ganzen Fanfics,   
wenn Sano ihm sagt, daß er ihn haben will!!!  
  
SHAMPOO: [hüpft nun ebenfalls herum] Ja, oder den   
Dojinshi... er wird immer so herrlich verlegen... Aber   
am Ende geht's dann doch in die Kiste - ich   
persönlich find's ja toll, wenn Kenshin den Kopf in   
den Nacken legt, und dann immer wieder "Sano"   
wispert...  
  
ANTY: *Kopf gleicht einer Glühbirne* Ja, oder wenn   
---ZENSIERT--- !!!!!!!!  
  
SHAMPOO, ANTY: [hüpfen gemeinsam durch den   
Raum] Wahahahaha-ah!!!  
  
SANO: Sagt mal, wovon redet ihr überhaupt?  
  
KAORU, MISAO, MEGUMI: Würden wir auch gern   
wissen.  
  
SHAMPOO: *verlegen* Ups... ähm... ach, das war nichts   
weiter...  
  
KENSHIN: Warum muß ausgerechnet ich   
Aschenputtel sein?  
  
ANTY: *seufzt* Also nochmal: Weil du so verdammt   
schön bist... Und weil Sano dich dann küssen kann!!  
  
YAHIKO: Igitt!  
  
AOSHI: Sagt mal, ihr zwei... ich kenne mich im   
Originalmärchen zwar nicht besonders gut aus, aber   
ich weiß GENAU, daß es dort keine Szene gibt, in   
der Aschenputtel und der Prinz sich küssen... ein   
Kuß ist zum Erzählen der Geschichte nicht   
notwendig.  
  
SANO: Eben. Also, wieso zum Teufel muß ich   
Kenshin abknutschen?  
  
SHAMPOO, ANTY: *wie aus einem Mund* WEIL WIR   
DAS SO WOLLEN!!!!!!!  
  
  
Akt 1:  
  
Okay, wir befinden uns in einem Amphitheater mit   
drei Geschossen zu je 80 Pfeilarkaden und etwa   
70000 Sitzplätzen... [SHAMPOO: "Du, ich glaub, das   
Kolosseum ist in Rom..."] ["Herrgott, das hier ist 'ne   
Fanfic!"] ... ja, und etwa 5000 Stehplätzen. Während   
bei sämtlichen Darstellern gerade die Fassade   
restauriert wird - kurz, man sie mit Make up   
zukleistert, hat sich hier draußen die halbe Stadt   
versammelt, um den Proben beizuwohnen. [SHAMPOO:   
"Oh Gott, da drüben ist Shishio - der mit dem sexy   
Blick!"] ["Ja, das ist aber auch das einzige, was an   
dem noch attraktiv ist..."]  
  
[Hinterm Vorhang]  
  
ANTY: So Leute, alle vollzählig? [sieht sich um] Wo   
ist Yahiko?  
  
AOSHI: [aus der Umkleidekabine] Versteckt sich im   
Schrank.  
  
ANTY: Herrgottnochmal! *brüllt* Sei dankbar, daß   
Shampoo mich davon abgebracht hat, daß mit dem Teer   
auszuprobieren!  
  
YAHIKO: [aus dem Wandschrank] Hau ab, du   
Miststück!  
  
ANTY: *brüllt* Halt jetzt bloß dein freches Mundwerk   
und komm nachher auf die Bühne, sonst ändere ich   
meine Meinung doch noch!  
  
SHAMPOO: Ähm, Anty?  
  
ANTY: Hm?  
  
SHAMPOO: Weißt du, wo Kenshins Kostüm abgeblieben   
ist? Das für die Küchenszenen?  
  
ANTY: Ach, das hab ich ganz vergessen, zu sagen:   
Kenshin kann seine normale Kluft dafür anbehalten.   
Ist doch farblich perfekt für'n junges Mädchen.  
  
KENSHIN: *zischt* Was soll das denn heißen?!  
  
ANTY: *Sternchen in den Augen* Oh Gott, Shampoo!   
Jetzt wird er wütend, wie sü-hüß!!!  
  
SHAMPOO: Ähm... ganz ruhig, Kenshin... Ich glaube,   
Anty spielt auf das... ähm... ~Pink~ deines Oberteils   
an...  
  
KENSHIN: *aufgebracht* Die Farbe ist aber nicht   
meine Schuld! Es war fast Lila, aber dann lag ich   
einmal krank im Bett, und Sano hat die Wäsche   
gemacht... ich hab ihm noch gesagt, er soll für die   
Flecken die Bleiche ohne Chlor nehmen, aber er wollte   
ja nicht hören!  
  
SANO: ...  
  
ANTY: *zum x-ten Mal Sternchen in den Augen*   
Sind sie nicht einfach wie geschaffen füreinander???  
  
MISAO: *laut* Alle mal herschaun!!!  
  
Alles dreht sich zu Misao, Kaoru und Megumi um   
(außer Aoshi und Yahiko, die immer noch in   
Umkleide bzw. Wandschrank sind), und bewundert   
unter lauten (pervers anmutenden) "Aahs" und   
"Oohs" deren Kostüme.  
  
ANTY: Wow, Shampoo, die sind echt ... toll...   
geworden... Sie erinnern mich zwar ein ... ahm... ein   
~ganz kleines bißchen~ an die Sailor Suits mit langen   
Röcken, aber...  
  
SHAMPOO: Irgendwo muß man seine Inspiration doch   
hernehmen!  
  
KAORU: Wer sind die Sailors?  
  
ANTY: *Schweißtropfen* Besser du weißt es nicht.  
  
MEGUMI: Wollen wir jetzt gleich anfangen?  
  
ANTY: [sieht sich um] Ähm... ja eigentlich schon...   
*ruft* Aoshi, bist du allmählich mal fertig?  
  
AOSHI: [aus der Umkleidekabine] Ja, sofort. Ich muß   
nur noch das Hemd von diesem verfluchten Smoking   
hier zuknöpfen...  
  
ANTY: *Irritiert* Von WAS, bitte?  
  
SHAMPOO: *hastig* Ach, nicht so wichtig! Ähm... geh   
ruhig schon mal raus, ich helf ihm schnell!  
  
YAHIKO: [aus dem Wandschrank] Ja, zisch ab, du   
Pest!  
  
ANTY: Kaoru, brat ihm mal eins mit dem   
Bambusschwert über, wenn er rauskommt...  
  
Anty schiebt den Vorhang beiseite und tritt hinaus   
auf die Bühne; sämtliche Unterhaltungen   
verstummen, die Sex-Orgien hören auf, und Shishio   
beschließt, sich von seinen Männern wahaha! zu   
einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder einwickeln zu   
lassen.  
  
ANTY: *räuspert sich* Tja... also, erstmal vielen   
Dank für das zahlreiche Erscheinen... Ähm... das hier   
ist unsere erste Probe, von daher ist es   
unwahrscheinlich, daß alles reibungslos abläuft... ich   
hoffe einfach mal, daß das hier auf Verständnis   
stößt. Beginnen wir also... *räuspert sich wieder* Es   
war einmal ein relativ reicher Mann, der lebte lange   
Zeit vergnügt mit seiner Frau und seiner kleinen   
Tochter. Doch eines Tages wurde die Frau krank,   
und als sie fühlte, daß sie sterben mußte, rief sie das   
hübsche, rothaarige Mädel an ihren Futon und sagte:   
"Ich muß dich verlassen, bleib bitte fromm und gut...   
pflanz ein Bäu---" *verlegen* ahm.. sorry, das ist die   
andere Version... naja, sie starb, und wenige Zeit   
später heiratete der Vater dieses süßen, jungen   
Dings wieder. Seine neue Frau brachte zwei Töchter   
mit in die Ehe, die zwar schön waren, aber auch   
ziemlich gemein; sie nahmen unserer Schönheit alle   
guten Kleider weg, machten sie zur Küchenmagd,   
die neben dem Herd in der Asche schlafen mußte...   
deswegen nannte man sie von da an nur noch   
Aschenputtel...  
  
MISAO: [kreischt hinterm Vorhang] Aoshi-sama, hast   
du das gehört??? Sie hat gesagt ich wäre schö-  
höön!!!!  
  
ALLE: *Schweißtropfen*  
  
  
Akt 2  
  
Nachdem der erste Akt doch relativ ordentlich über   
die Bühne ging - [SHAMPOO: "Die Bedeutung des   
Wortes 'relativ' ist auch relativ, wußtest du das?"]   
... ... ähm, also von Antys Verzweiflungsrufen   
"Versucht, nicht zu sehr zu improvisieren, okay?!"   
und dem Aufseufzen, das durch die Reihen ging, als   
Kenshin zum ersten Mal die Bühne betrat, einmal   
abgesehen... [SHAMPOO: "Du hast Shishios "Was für ein   
hübsches, junges Ding!" vergessen..."] ... stöhn ...   
Naja, also abgesehen davon... ähm... wir leben   
jedenfalls noch...  
  
[Auf der Bühne]  
  
MEGUMI: Also, Aschenputtel, wenn du es schaffst...   
[sie deutet auf einen riesigen Haufen zu Kenshins   
Füßen] ... die verrosteten und die polierten Schwerter   
zu sortieren bis... [sie stoppt]  
  
ANTY: *ungeduldig* Ja, Megumi?!  
  
MEGUMI: ...  
  
ANTY: *leicht gereizt* bis wir zum Ball aufbrechen...   
Mann, so schwer ist das doch nicht!  
  
MEGUMI: Darum geht's nicht! Ich als Ärztin kann   
unmöglich zulassen, daß Ken-san gezwungen wird,   
so eine Arbeit zu machen! Er könnte sich verletzten!  
  
ANTY: *sehr gereizt* Hast du schon mal was von   
'Breaking Character' gehört???  
  
[Kaoru und Misao stolpern in hohen Pumps auf die   
Bühne]  
  
SHAMPOO: *tonlos* Na, ob die sich nicht gleich auch   
was brechen...?  
  
[Schweigen]  
  
MISAO: *erinnert sich an ihren Text* Mutter, wir sind   
fertig.  
  
MEGUMI: Ein Glück, ich hatte wirklich befürchtet,   
Ken-san liefe Gefahr, sich die Hände zu   
zerschneiden.  
  
ANTY: [sinkt in sich zusammen]  
  
SHAMPOO: Ähm... gut, Leute, machen wir weiter mit der   
Szene, in der Kenshin auf Aoshi trifft! ... He Anty,   
geht's wieder?  
  
ANTY: [rappelt sich mühsam auf] Wenn jetzt nicht   
innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden etwas   
Unvorhergesehenes passiert, werd ich's überleben...  
  
Aoshi kommt auf die Bühne; er trägt einen   
schwarzen Smoking sowie Zylinder, außerdem noch   
einen schwarzen Umhang mit rotem Innenfutter, eine   
weiße Maske, und hält in der einen Hand eine rote   
Rose.  
  
ANTY: *manisch* SHAMPOO???  
  
SHAMPOO: *unschuldig* Hm?  
  
AOSHI: [zu Kenshin] Ich bin dein guter Pate... ich bin   
Tuxedo-Aoshi!!!  
  
ANTY: [kollabiert auf dem Fußboden] NEI -   
HEI - N!!!!!  
  
SHAMPOO: *noch unschuldiger* Anty? Was ist denn?   
Geht's dir auch gut?  
  
ANTY: [starrt regungslos vor sich hin]  
  
SHAMPOO: *versönlich* Hör mal, willst du Kenshin   
gleich in das Kleid stecken und ihn frisieren? Ich   
verzichte... es soll dir doch wieder besser gehen...  
  
ANTY: Wirklich?  
  
SHAMPOO: *extrem fürsorglich* Klar. [deutet mit dem   
Kopf Richtung Zentrum der Bühne] Die sind nämlich   
gleich so weit.  
  
KENSHIN: Und durch die Macht deines heiligen   
Silberkristalls wird es mir möglich sein, den Ball zu   
besuchen? ... Tuxedo-Aoshi??  
  
AOSHI: [wirft Kenshin die Rose zu] Wir sehen uns   
wieder.  
  
ANTY: *tonlos* Du hast dich nicht heimlich über   
Script und Kostüme hergemacht, oder?  
  
SHAMPOO: ...  
  
  
15 Minuten Pause  
  
[Hinter der Bühne]  
  
Alles steht erwartungsvoll vor der Umkleidekabine   
(außer Yahiko, der sich, bevor Anty die Szenerie   
betrat, aus Protest wieder in den Wandschrank   
zurückgezogen hat). Kenshins Protestgeschrei ["Du   
reißt mir ja die Haare vom Kopf!!!"] und Antys   
verzückte Ausrufe ["Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie   
hinreißend du aussiehst!"] lassen die Spannung   
steigen.  
  
ANTY: [kommt nach draußen] *Sternchen in den   
Augen* Sano... ich sage dir, du wirst danach gieren,   
ihn zu küssen...  
  
SANO: [wird rot] Ach... Tatsächlich?  
  
ANTY: *seufzend* Ja... aber bitte, überzeugt euch   
selbst!  
  
Kenshin tritt aus der Kabine hervor; und alles hält   
den Atem an. Er trägt ein hellgelbes Ballkleid mit   
weiten Ärmeln, das von feinen Silberfäden durchwebt   
ist; dazu lange weiße Handschuhe... außerdem ein   
Diamant-Halsband mit passenden Ohrringen. Seine   
Lippen sind geschminkt; die hochgesteckten Haare   
werden von einem silbernen Diadem gehalten.  
  
ANTY: *auffordern* Na??  
  
SHAMPOO: *findet als erste ihre Stimme wieder* Wow...   
ja, da hast du wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet...  
  
MISAO: [kreischt] Aoshi-sama, sieht er nicht toll   
aus?!  
  
AOSHI: [pfeift anerkennend]  
  
KENSHIN: [senkt den Kopf]  
  
KAORU: *beinahe sprachlos* Ungelogen... einfach   
wunderschön...  
  
MEGUMI: Allerdings... hey Sano, was sagst du   
denn? Immerhin wird's nachher ernst bei dir...  
  
SANO: [senkt ebenfalls den Kopf] Also... ich...  
  
YAHIKO: [aus dem Wandschrank] Daß der keine   
Worte findet ist höchst selten!  
  
ANTY: *schnippisch* Wolltest du deine verbale   
Kommunikation nicht einschränken, während ich   
anwesend bin?  
  
YAHIKO: *Von niemandem bemerkter   
Schweißtropfen*  
  
  
Akt 3  
  
Die handelnden Akteure sowie das gesamte   
Publikum wurden in den Spiegelsaal eines im   
hochbarocken und klassizistischen Stil erbauten   
französischen Schlosses verlegt. [SHAMPOO: "Wie sind   
wir denn jetzt alle nach Versailles gekommen?"] ["Ich   
schlag dich gleich!"] Der Prinz und Aschenputtel   
begegnen einander zum ersten Mal...  
  
SANO: *besorgt* Was macht Ihr so ein   
schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht?  
  
KENSHIN: *gequält* Die verdammten Schuhe   
drücken so...  
  
MEGUMI: Das finde ich aber nicht in Ordnung! Ich   
als Ärztin kann es nicht zulassen, daß Ken-san sich   
die Füße ruiniert!  
  
SHAMPOO: *tonlos* Wir mußten eine Kindergröße   
nehmen... Kenshins Füße waren für alle anderen   
gängigen Größen zu klein...  
  
KENSHIN: *japsend* Außerdem ist das ganz im   
Sinne des Märchens...  
  
ANTY: *hingerissen* Oh Gott, wie tapfer! Ist er nicht   
einfach bezaubernd? Sano, sag doch auch mal was!  
  
SANO: [zu Kenshin] *todernst* Wenn du ein   
Mädchen wärst, würd ich mich wahrscheinlich in dich   
verlieben...  
  
KENSHIN: *heult auf* Herr im Himmel, ich verfluche   
dich!!!!  
  
SHAMPOO, ANTY: Waaahhhh!!!!! Wahahahaha-ah!!!  
  
... Es vergeht einige Zeit, bis Shampoo und Anty sich   
wieder beruhigt haben...  
  
SANO: *weiter im Text* Wollt Ihr tanzen?  
  
KENSHIN: *sanft, wie es im Drehbuch steht* Wenn   
meine Füße das zulassen - gerne.  
  
Musik ertönt, und aller Augen heften auf den Zweien,   
als sie über die Tanzfläche wirbeln. Nachdem   
Shishio und Kumpanen begonnen haben, synchron   
zu den Klängen aus den Lautsprechern auf ihren   
Sitzen hin- und herzuwippen, tut es ihnen der Rest   
des Publikums nach...  
  
ANTY: *stocksteif* Shampoo... Wieso kommt mir die   
Musik so bekannt vor?  
  
SHAMPOO: [wippt vor sich hin]  
  
ANTY: *drohend* SHAMPOO!!!  
  
SHAMPOO: *singend* ... halt Sano fest und spür die   
Kraft, du kannst es tun... oh Kenshin-Cha-a-a-an!!!  
  
Die lockere Stimmung aller findet ein jähes Ende, als   
plötzlich die gesamte Deko einstürzt. Dies ist   
zurückzuführen auf Anty, die sie im   
Ohnmächtigwerden mit sich gerissen hat.  
  
  
Akt 4  
  
Wieder im Amphitheater. [SHAMPOO: "-"] ["Sei du bloß   
still!"] Kenshin hat, da ihm die Füße so weh taten,   
gleich beide Schuhe *verloren* , und nachdem Kaoru   
sich nun - mit Ketchupbeschmierter Ferse -   
halbherzig hineingezwängt hat, wartet alles auf   
Yahiko.  
  
ANTY: *brüllt* Komm jetzt bloß raus!  
  
YAHIKO: [hinter der Bühne] Doch nicht zu dir, du   
Psychopatin!  
  
ANTY: *brüllt lauter* Ich hol dich gleich! Und glaub   
mir, das wird kein Zuckerschlecken für dich!  
  
SHAMPOO: *vorsichtig* Ähm... in Anbetracht dessen,   
was vorhin passiert ist, solltest du das vielleicht lieber   
nicht tun... ... Komm raus, Yahiko; es könnte   
immerhin noch sein, daß sie bei deinem Anblick in   
Ohnmacht fällt!  
  
ANTY: *tonlos* Was soll das heißen?  
  
SHAMPOO: ...  
  
ANTY: Du hast doch nicht...?  
  
SHAMPOO: ...  
  
ANTY: Komm raus, Yahiko. Bitte.  
  
Yahiko tritt beschämt auf die Bühne. Er trägt ein   
weißes Taubenkostüm; auf seiner Stirn prangt ein   
goldener Halbmond.  
  
YAHIKO: [zu Sano] Ich bin Arthemis, die Taube.  
  
ANTY: *gleichgültig* Mich schockt jetzt nichts mehr.  
  
YAHIKO: Ruckediguh... Tomate im Schuh...  
  
ANTY: Oder doch... *brüllt* Es heißt Blut, du   
Doofkatze!!!  
  
YAHIKO: Wenn, dann schon Dooftaube, du dumme   
Kuh! Das haste jetzt davon! Ich geh wieder! [Er   
verläßt die Bühne]  
  
ANTY: *am Ausflippen* Es reicht! ES REICHT!!!   
Shampoo, hol Kenshin her! Kaoru, runter von der   
Bühne! Wir machen jetzt die Schlußszene, und das   
war's dann!!! Aoshi, hilf mir mal!  
  
Gemeinsam schieben sie Sano in die Mitte der   
Bühne. Shampoo kommt - Kenshin hinter sich   
herziehend - dazu. Anty hält Sano einen der Schuhe   
hin.  
  
ANTY: *befehlshaberisch* So, du kniest dich jetzt   
vor ihm nieder, ziehst ihm den Schuh an, und dann   
wird geküßt!  
  
SANO: Ich.. ähm...  
  
ANTY: TU'S EINFACH!!!!  
  
Sano geht vor Kenshin in die Knie und streift ihm den   
Glaspantoffel über.  
  
ANTY: Sehr gut. Shampoo, improvisier mal für Yahiko.  
  
SHAMPOO: Ruckediguh... keine Tomate im Schuh...  
  
ANTY: Fabelhaft... *drohend* SANO?!  
  
SANO: ...  
  
ANTY: Wirst du jetzt endlich?  
  
KENSHIN: Wenn ich auch mal was dazu sagen darf -  
  
ANTY: Halt den Mund!! Sano, ich warte!  
  
SANO: ...  
  
Anfeuerungsrufe aus dem Publikum werden laut.  
  
ANTY: *sehr deutlich* Siehst du? Die feuern dich   
sogar schon an! ALSO MACH ENDLICH!!!  
  
Sano umfaßt Kenshins Schultern, zieht ihn zu sich   
heran, und küßt ihn kurz und sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
KAORU, MISAO, MEGUMI: Unglaublich.  
  
YAHIKO: [wieder da] Ekelhaft!  
  
AOSHI: Na endlich.  
  
ANTY: *seufzend* Jaaa... na also, so schwer war   
das doch nicht... [dreht sich zu Shampoo um] Was sagst   
du dazu, Shampoo? ... Ähm... Shampoo? ... Shampoo???  
  
Shampoo starrt fasziniert Richtung Zentrum der Bühne.   
Weder das Publikum noch die übrigen Darsteller   
rühren sich. Alle starren Sano und Kenshin an -   
Einander leidenschaftlich küssend liegen sie auf dem   
Fußboden.  
  
ANTY: Ähm... Shampoo...?  
  
SHAMPOO: *wie gelähmt* Hm?  
  
ANTY: Ich dachte, wir machen hier eine jugendfreie   
Aufführung... du hast nicht zufällig wieder mal das   
Script geändert, oder?  
  
SHAMPOO: Nein...  
  
Anty wendet sich an Publikum und übrige Darsteller,   
als Kenshin stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken wirft,   
Sano das Hemd vom Leibe reißt, und dessen Hand   
zwischen Kenshins Beinen verschwindet.  
  
ANTY: *vorsichtig* Hat einer von euch das Script   
geändert?  
  
Fassungsloses Schweigen ist die Antwort.  
  
ANTY: Tja, also dann...  
  
SHAMPOO: *Findet ihre Stimme wieder* Du meinst...?  
  
ANTY: *Stimme wird lauter* ...DANN...  
  
SHAMPOO: *ruft aus* OH GOTT!!!!  
  
SHAMPOO, ANTY: [hüpfen wie bekloppt herum] DANN   
KÜSSEN SIE SICH WIRKLICH!!! SIE TUN'S!!! SIE   
TUN'S!!! WAHAHAHAHA-AH!!!  
  
  
Vorhang fällt über ein freudiges Ende!!!  
  
  
  
  
Na, war das einigermaßen ertragbar? Über Feedback   
würde ich mich jedenfalls sehr freuen!! :-) Mailt   
antigone@everymail.net - und nicht das Sequel unter   
http://antychan.tripod.com/poetry/chaos.txt vergessen!  
  
  



End file.
